Show Must Go On!
The Show Must Go On! is a CD drama story of the Overlord series. It was released alongside Overlord Manga Volume 6. Main Summary Due to a misunderstanding on Albedo's part of what Ainz wants, Nazarick will hold auditions for a play. Full Summary The CD begins with Aura shouting to her Dragonkin to prepare, prompting Mare to ask what she is doing. Aura declares that she is building a second Great Tomb of Nazarick. Aura notices that her declaration has unnerved Mare, who is afraid that she is going to secede from Nazarick. Before Aura can explain the purpose of building a second base, Ainz arrives through a Gate. Seeing the work progress smoothly, Ainz praises the female dark elf. Mare realizes that the idea of building another base was Ainz's idea. The real purpose of the base is to be used as a decoy to detract invaders. When Ainz hears about Mare’s previous concern, it prompts Ainz to ask Aura if she is unhappy and asks what she would like as a reward. The feedback given back to him is that serving him is the greatest reward. However Ainz is insistent that she be given one, Auta hesitantly accepts only unless of the rest of the Floor Guardians are similarly rewarded. Ainz accepts, promising to bring the matter at the next meeting. In the Throne Room of Nazarick, Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen are the first to greet their master. The two Guardians get in a heated argument on who is more loyal to Ainz, their quarrel only broken by the arrival of Cocytus and Demiurge. After Aura and Mare arrive Ainz explains his intent to implement a fringe benefit system for the NPCs. Ainz explains that fringe benefits are free services provided by companies that would allow the Guardians and their peers a better work environment. He also intends to build any new furnishes to improve Nazarick and asks for their suggestions. Though the Floor Guardians are confused on this idea, they are unable to provide any additional services that they might need, as the 10th Floor already contains various luxury services. Mare though makes a request to create a sea area in the 6th Floor. Demiurge requests a torture room with additional devices for him to use. Aura suggests a gaming room. When Albedo makes her suggestion she requests a children’s room for her fantasy of bearing a child with Ainz. Shalltear subtly mocks the Overseer Guardian for a request, and soon the discussion is dominated by the two Guardians. Ainz, therefore, dismisses the meeting, deciding to take a walk on the 1st Floor of Nazarick. During his musing Ainz is greeted by Demiurge, who is under the belief that the fringe benefits are a method for Ainz to gauge each of his Floor Guardian’s loyalty. Ainz hastily agrees that it is so. Ainz thanks the demon for his vigilance and prepares to return to his chambers. The scene returns to Albedo who snuck into Ainz’s room. Seeing him absent Albedo embraces Ainz’s bed to be close to him until she hears Ainz’s footsteps. Albedo hides under the bed and overhears Ainz talking to himself on how difficult it is to maintain his dignified persona. He laments that he has no time to practice acting, to which Albedo misinterprets that he wishes to acquire acting skills. Once Ainz leaves to return to work, this revelation prompts Albedo with an idea. Shalltear saddens at being scolded again by Ainz, notices something going on in the Great Library of Ashurbanipal. To her surprise, she finds Albedo amidst a pile of books. Staying hidden the vampire witnesses Albedo’s excitement of selecting a book, to which she claims would aid her with Ainz. Albedo rushes to Ainz’s study and requests that a theatre be built in Nazarick. She explains it would be a source of great entertainment for many residents of Nazarick. Albedo also presents a list of signatures of acceptance from the majority of the Floor Guardians. Ainz asks what performances would be played in the theatre. Albedo then presents a script from Romeo and Juliet to be the first play to be performed. She makes the recommendation that he should play Romeo, though Ainz is uncomfortable at the idea. But after considering her words of how it will help him in acting, he decides to go through with the idea. Shalltear angrily barges into the room accusing Albedo of abuse of power. She tells Ainz that she found Albedo’s planned cast list, and marked herself as Juliet and that she planned to steal a kiss from Ainz in the last scene of the play. Having no intention of stopping the play, Shalltear asks that the cast selection be picked fairly. Demiurge comes and agrees that while the position of Ainz as Romeo is indisputable, the leading female character must be done to give all in Nazarick a chance. Albedo agrees to host auditions, claiming to Shalltear she would win. Aura and Mare learn of the auditions. Aura declines to enter, preferring to avoid getting into a fight between Shalltear and Albedo. Aura predicts that many in Nazarick will refrain from voting as most wouldn’t want to antagonize the two Floor Guardians. Cocytus later joins the two dark elves and comments that things have gotten out of hand. He ponders what Demiurge is thinking in allowing such a competition. Surprised that Demiurge was involved in the debacle, Aura believes that Demiurge is playing at a different angle. Three days before the auditions, Ainz sees Albedo rehearsing her lines. Noticing Ainz watching her, and apologizes for her lack of awareness. Ainz brushes off her apology giving his own for eavesdropping. He comments on her seriousness, to which she explains that she sought assistance from Pandora’s Actor. Ainz suggests that she does not take to heart what she learned from Pandora’s Actor. Albedo asks that Ainz help her rehearse. Ainz is flustered at the request but complies. However Albedo puts him in a scene where Juliet kisses Romeo, and as Albedo nearly completes the act they are interrupted by Shalltear’s Purifying Javelin. Albedo and Shalltear prepare to fight until Ainz commands them to stop. He furiously expresses his disappointment at their behavior and their use of lethal force against one another. The two Floor Guardians beg for forgives but Ainz tired of their bickering leaves. Though disheartened that they made Ainz upset, both are resolved to win the audition. Shalltear confidently states that she will use any method to win, causing Albedo to worry. A day before the audition, Albedo is still worried about Shalltear’s words. She runs into Aura who nervously says good luck. Aura quickly says her goodbyes, but Albedo thinking something strange was going in stops her. She asks if Shalltear had talked her, Aura tries to deny this, Albedo sees through her and asks again. From Aura Albedo learns Shalltear asked Aura to vote for her. Albedo learns that the vampire may have only spoken to the other Floor Guardians, as the other NPCs didn’t want to get involved. Aura attempts to leave, but Albedo asks her to vote for her, and though the 6th Floor Guardian declines, Albedo offers to make a deal. The Overseer Guardians offers the Kal Kan in return for her cooperation to which Aura accepts when Albedo also offers Kan Kan High Grade. Cocytus is training in his home at the Frozen Prison and is visited by Shalltear. Sensing that Shalltear came to ask for his vote he refuses her and continues training. When she attempts to bribe him, Cocytus immediately aims his weapon at her, seeing it dishonorable. Shalltear changes her tactic and asks if he wishes to cross blades with Ainz. Rather than an actual battle, she offers him the position of Tybalt, a character that crosses blades with Romeo. Cocytus finds the idea interesting but attempts to hide it. However, he resists the temptation and demands her to leave his home. Demiurge acting as the judge in the voting process thanks to the NPCs for their attendance at the Amphitheater. After Ainz’s opening speech Demiurge begins the audition. Demiurge explains that the contestants will play a scene at the scene where Romeo has been killed and thus a pillow of Ainz Ooal Gown would be used as a substitute. Shalltear starts first and impresses the Guardians of her skills especially when she cries on cue. However just as she is amount to kiss the pillow she notices the lips section to be covered by an unknown substance. Shalltear suspects it may be poison out there by Albedo, but as she is an undead believes it will have no effect on her. She completes the act by stabbing herself, literally. Before Albedo goes on stage, Shalltear tells her that her plot has failed and that the poison on the pillow still remains. In addition, since she changed out of her anti-poison gear she will be affected once her lips touch it. Albedo calmly denies any involvement and smiles, making Shalltear wonder why she is so confident. During Albedo’s turn, the Overseer Guardian kisses the pillow, by sucking the "poison" from its lips. Ainz compliments on her realistic sorrow and agony for her love. During the final voting Ainz confesses to the two Guardians that though they went overboard to win, he found their performances exciting. The votes have the two ladies to be tied at one vote each. As it turns out Mare abstained from voting as he was unable to decide. Albedo believed that Aura votes for her, but Cocytus said he voted for her. Aura votes for Shalltear after being bribed by the vampire for a Kal Kan Premium. Albedo accuses Shalltear of bribing Aura. Aura admits that she accepted the bribes from both Floor Guardians, and she used an Eyeball Corpse to witness both transactions for insurance. Demiurge upon hearing this disqualifies both Shalltear and Albedo. Albedo realizes this to be part of his plan to make them cheat and use Aura, but the demon denies this as they have no proof. Demiurge didn’t wish either of them to win as it would create unneeded resentment for the loser, thus both had to lose for the sake of Nazarick. Ainz disappointed in the turn of events feels he feels like he gained an insight in acting. Just as he is about to call off the auditions, Mare reveals that he has signed up for the auditions shocking everyone. As it turns out the sign-up didn’t make any restrictions to genders. Trivia * The events of the CD Drama take place shortly after Volume 3. Gallery Category:CD Dramas